


Ugh,Daddy.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's dad and they fuck. </p><p>Harry (14) </p><p>Louis(29)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugh,Daddy.

Harry’s mum left him when he was just six years old, when she found Harry’s dad Louis in bed with a man. Yes a man. See Louis was bisexual. He had been since he was a teenager. He had never really been with a woman but Harry’s mum was that one lucky woman. Since Harry’s mum left Louis has had a few one night stands, no major relationships. Louis would never let anything get between him and his son, no matter what.

Harry was now fourteen, going to school living the normal life of a teenager. Well except since he was twelve he had been having sex and ‘experimenting’ with his father, Louis.

It all started when Harry turned twelve. Like most teenagers Harry had discovered masturbation. You don’t know what pops up online these days. Harry had found some free porn sites, one of his many favourites; Pornhub.

He had only watched straight porn a few times and it didn’t really turn him on. ‘Theres nothing wrong with exploring’ he told himself. He typed in ‘Gay Sex’ and clicked on a video. He pulled his dick through the top of his boxers and wrapped his fist around it. He came hard all over his hand, moving his hand up and down his shaft quickly. This became a regular thing, after school home alone whilst his dad was at work. Masturbation and then homework.

One time Harry had assumed no one was home after school, as usual. Except he was wrong. He went to his room and started watching a man pound into a younger boy, Harry was almost at climax. Louis walked in Harry’s room. Louis had taken the day off work because he overslept. Louis’ mouth hang open and he quickly turned around, walking downstairs sitting in the kitchen at the table, picturing what just happened.

Harry was terrified, what would his dad do? Louis and Harry had always been close, Louis had never really told him off but was going to now? Harry quickly threw some trousers on, turned his laptop off and shamefully walked downstairs.

Louis looked up and gave a small smile at Harry. Louis couldn’t really tell Harry off, it’s a natural thing, him hisself does it.

"Im sorry dad" Harry murmured taking a seat opposite his dad, who shook his head.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not babe." Louis said.

They never spoke about it again. Harry carried on masturbating and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t pictured his dad pounding into him a few times. Harry and Louis had been close, cuddling, kissing each others cheeks, abnormal things for father and son to do. They didn’t think anything about it.

A few months after Louis caught Harry, they were snuggling on the sofa watching Friday nights Eastenders. Harry let his hand rest on Louis’ knee. He wanted Louis, his hand wasn’t enough for him. He had fingered himself a few times, but he thought his dad would do a much better job.

Harry’s hand traveled up to Louis’ thigh. Louis could tell what Harry wanted, he had noticed the little things Harry had been doing to get his attention.

Louis would also be lying if he hadn’t imagined himself pounding into his 12 year old son.

3 months before Harry turned 13, they had kissed a few times and got each other off but they hadn’t actually had sex.

When Harry turned 13 they has sucked each other off, tongued, rimmed, finger fucked each other and got each other off.

When Harry turned 14, Louis was ready to pound Harry into the mattress. He was tired of waiting.

Louis and Harry were laying side by side in Louis’ bed, it was eleven p.m and they were cuddling.

"I think I’m ready to have sex with you." Harry told Louis.

Louis thought Harry would never say it.

"Are you one hundred percent sure this is what you want?"

Harry nodded.

Louis grabbed the Lube from where they left it last time and a condom from the nightstand.

Harry pulled his boxers off, same as Louis.

Louis pecked Harry on the lips and wrapped his small-petit hand around Harry’s cock. He moved his hand up and down Harry’s shaft to get him hard.

Harry bit his lips trying not to moan. Louis took his hand away and grabbed the lube. He poured some of the cold liquid onto his fingers and turned Harry over an onto his knees. He circled his index finger around Harry’s hole before pushing it in. Harry breathed in sharply before breathing out, trying to relax.

Louis slid his finger in and out before adding his middle finger and stretching his fingers. Harry squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the burn to go away. Soon it turned into a pleasurable burn.

"I-I’m ready" Harry breathed to his dad.

Louis pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. He teared the packet open before rolling it onto his cock. He grabbed the lube again and poured Some onto the palm of his hand. He spread it over the condom before positioning himself at Harry’s not-so-tight hole.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Just fucking get inside me Daddy.”

Louis grabbed his cock and guided it to Harry’s hole, pushing a couple inches in. Harry bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Louis pushed the rest in so his hips were against Harry’s bum. He waited a few minutes before putting his hands on Harry’s hips and pulling halfway out and pushing back in. He kept a slow and gentle rhythm, wanting to make Harry feel good, not in total pain.

"Faster Daddy" Harry breathed.

Louis nodded, although Harry couldn’t see him ‘cause he was facing the other way. He picked up the speed pulling halfway out before slamming back in.

"Ugh!! Fuccck!" Harry moaned out. Louis knew he had hit Harry’s prostate.

Louis knew he was doing something right because Harry was moaning louder than he has ever been before.

"Gonna fucking Cum ughh DADDY!!!" Harry said. Louis’ cocked twitched inside of Harry when he called him Daddy. Louis came inside the condom the same time Harry came on the bed sheets.

"Thank you Daddy" Harry said as Louis pulled out.


End file.
